La pieza que falta
by michan-natsu
Summary: (Traducción) Mientras Natsume estaba en de regreso de una misión, se topó con Mikan, que fue fuera de combate en el suelo. Incapaz de dejarla sola, él la llevo a Gakuen Alice, una escuela para los cambiadores de forma. Cuidar a un ser humano completo ya es un lío, y ahora la gente está viniendo por ella. A medida que asume el papel de ser su protector, se encuentra el cayendo por
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: **Mientras Natsume estaba en de regreso de una misión, se topó con Mikan, que fue fuera de combate en el suelo. Incapaz de dejarla sola, él la llevo a Gakuen Alice, una escuela para los cambiadores de forma. Cuidar a un ser humano completo ya es un lío, y ahora la gente está viniendo por ella. A medida que asume el papel de ser su protector, se encuentra el cayendo por ella ...

La historia no me pertenece es de LunaGem yo solo hice la traducción después de haber obtenido su permiso.

* * *

Cuando el mundo fue creado, se crearon dos tipos de seres humanos. Uno de ellos poseía la habilidad de cambiar de forma dentro de ellos. Los que poseen esta habilidad son llamados alice, mientras que aquellos que no la tienen son seres humanos completos.

Desde hace mucho tiempo, los seres humanos completos y los alices ha estado en desacuerdo uno con otros. Los dos se cazan y matan unos a otros construyendo así la animosidad entre ellos. Aunque los alices son más fuertes, que los seres humanos completos. Con el tiempo los humanos desarrollaron maneras de contrarrestar su fuerza abrumadora.

Debido al hecho que los seres humanos superan en número a los alices, muchas especies alice han sido aniquilados por ellos. Por lo tanto, las diferentes escuelas se crearon para albergar a estos alices y protegerlos de los seres humanos completos.

Bienvenido a la academia de Shifters, donde los estudiantes tienen la capacidad de cambiar de forma al animal dentro de ellos. Bienvenido a Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Los árboles bailaban mientras el frio viento se deslizaba a través del bosque de niebla, aullidos resonaban en todo el bosque. Los aullidos pueden provenir del viento o de las creaturas de la noche. La luz de la luna que tocaba el suelo lentamente se desvaneció mientras las nubes de mal agüero cubrían la luna. La visión normal volviéndose inútil en estos momentos, dejando solo el tacto, el oído y el gusto como opción. Las hojas estaban susurrando y la noche se hizo aún más fría con cada momento que pasa.

A lo lejos una figura solitaria viajaba por el bosque fantasmal. La figura era ágil, moviéndose tan rápido como un animal salvaje, se movía a través del bosque como si la falta de visión no lo limitara debido a que sus ojos afilados le daban el poder de visión nocturna. La figura que se movía velozmente de repente se detuvo como si algo bloqueara su camino. Cuando las nubes oscuras revelaron la luna esta ilumino el bosque revelando la figura oculta.

Era una enorme bestia de cuatro patas con pelaje negro brillante, sus orejas puntiagudas le otorgaban un oído agudo, orbes carmesí brillaban en la oscuridad y sus extremidades mostraban su enorme fuerza. Estaba de pie alto y orgulloso en sus cuatro patas, como si fuera el rey de la selva. Esta creatura era llamada actualmente "el fantasma de la selva", era la poco frecuente y rumoreada pantera negra.

Lo que podría parecer como una pantera negra de 200 libras de pronto se transformó en algo totalmente diferente, de sus originales cuatro patas se transformaron en dos piernas y dos manos masculinas, su majestuoso cuerpo se convirtió en tonificado y musculoso, su pelaje negro cambió en un cabello azabache tan oscuro que era difícil detectarlo en la noche. Lo único que no cambió fue la ferocidad de los orbes carmesí, ferocidad que envía escalofríos por la columna vertebral. En ese punto ya no era una bestia feroz, sino un joven y apuesto varón humano. Correctamente vestido.

_Bzz Bzz_

El varón humano sacó un teléfono del bolsillo y echó un vistazo al texto.

_Remitente: Persona_

_Lunes, 12:22 a.m_

_Buen trabajo Natsume, regresa a la academia ahora._

Guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo y miró hacia el suelo. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a la chica desmayada en el suelo. ¿Por qué estaba en medio del bosque de todos modos? Se agachó y le tocó la cara.

"Oi."

_Silencio._

"Oi, despierta" Exigió, pero no tuvo respuesta por parte de la morena en el suelo. Se puso de pie y estaba a punto de abandonarla, pero su conciencia no lo permitió. La chica estaba cubierta de cortes y contusiones, algunos eran solamente abrasiones, mientras otros eran bastante graves, como la herida de la frente donde la sangre continuaba saliendo.

"Maldita sea" _Que suerte la mía_. Él levanto a la niña y se dirigió de nuevo a la academia.

Natsume entro sigilosamente en la academia sin que nadie se diera cuenta, cargando a la damisela en apuros. ¿Dónde habría de llevar a la niña? Definitivamente tenía que encargarse de sus heridas, pero trayéndola a la academia era una violación de las reglas. Parece que su habitación era la única opción.

La depositó suavemente en su cama. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Él sabía de primeros auxilios pero con heridas como las de ella, estaba definitivamente fuera de mis habilidades. Miró fijamente su cara y se inclinó, oliendo el cuello de manera no sexual. _Humano completo. Pero ella huele un poco a lobo también…_ Después de olerla, se inclinó hacia atrás en una posición sentada. Sacó su teléfono y marco el número del único que era bueno curando heridas. _Y dando dolor._

Momentos después Subaru Imai, el presidente del consejo estudiantil, entró en su habitación.

"…Te ves bien para mí."Subaru miro a Natsume de los pies a la cabeza buscando alguna herida.

"No soy yo. Ella." Natsume se levantó revelando a la morena inconsciente que yacía en su cama.

Subaru dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de Natsume, "Has crecido Natsume." Natsume chasqueo la lengua, golpeando con fuerza la mano de Subaru.

Subaru sonrió burlonamente, siempre encontraba alegría al molestar a su compañero felino. Era tan divertido de molestar. Los ojos de Subaru viajaron hacia arriba y abajo del cuerpo de la morena examinando sus heridas.

"La laceración en la frente no es muy profunda, algunos cortes aquí y allá. Va a sobrevivir." Subaru comenzó a realizar sus habilidades médicas en ella, casi como si usara magia en ella. Ese hombre hacia honor a su título de 'manos de dios'. Ninguna herida podía derrotarlo. No es de extrañar que el hombre con gafas con lindos iris violeta atraiga a la gente y agarre el corazón de las chicas. Su actitud fría y calmada grita 'nada es imposible para mí' iluminando el corazón de las chicas y luego apagándolos con un rechazo de una sola palabra.

"La encontré tirada en el suelo del bosque desmayada." Natsume se encogió de hombros. "No podía dejarla allí."

"Sabes que tengo que informar a las autoridades ¿cierto?" Dejo escapar un gruñido, que casi sonó como una advertencia para Natsume. "De todas las personas, tenías que recoger a un humano completo" Parece que Subaru también noto el inconfundible olor a humano procedente de la chica. "Es mejor que estés preparado."

"Hn" Natsume dio su respuesta fría, siendo tan estoico como siempre.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la chica en la cama dejó escapar un gemido. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, enfocando el mundo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Millones de preguntas inundaron su mente que palpitaba levemente, como si algo duro la hubiera golpeado antes. Lentamente se sentó y examinó sus alrededores. La habitación era extravagantemente grande como el dormitorio de un rey, pero tenía una ventana en ella. Las paredes eran apagadas y blancas, y no estaba decorado con cuadros o pinturas. Dos palabras para describir esta habitación: Inútilmente vacía.

Cama, comprobado.

Mesa, comprobado.

Silla, comprobado.

Sofá, comprobado.

Eso era todo. Ella pensó que el dueño de la habitación probablemente no vive aquí, o raras veces llegaba a casa.

"Estás despierto." Ella se sobresaltó en la repentina voz masculina que llegó desde la dirección de la ventana. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en la habitación. ¡Había un hombre sentado en el alféizar de la ventana todo el tiempo! El chico de pelo azabache abrió los ojos y la miró. Ella casi dejó escapar un grito por la sorpresa, cuando, de repente, desapareció. Al momento siguiente, se encontró clavada en la cama con una de sus grandes manos sosteniendo sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, y el otro cubriendo su boca.

"No grites". Él dijo, con una voz profunda, y la miró a dándole una advertencia. Ella asintió con la cabeza desesperadamente.

_Oh, Dios mío, ¿quién es este galán? ¿Por qué hace esto a mí? ¡Que alguien me ayude! Mi cabeza duele_... La chica estaba nervioso, inseguro de lo que debía hacer en esta situación. Sobre todo porque un hombre joven y hermoso que parecía que iba al gimnasio todos los días, la mantenía en esta posición inadecuada.

"Sólo responder a mis preguntas, ¿entendido?"

Ella asintió de nuevo.

Él quitó lentamente su mano de su boca para que ella hable. Ella exhaló profundamente porque ella estaba conteniendo la respiración todo este tiempo. Todo sucedió tan rápido, que no tenía tiempo para respirar.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Yo..." la morena pensamiento profundo y duro, como si estuviera buscando en su mente la respuesta. "¡Oh! Soy Mikan. Creo."

"¿Por qué estabas en el bosque?" cuestionó, exigiendo nada más que la respuesta.

"Yo ... no lo sé ..." Cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar. Pero el dolor en su cabeza no le permitía hacerlo.

"¿Usted no sabe? ¡No mientas!" Natsume bramó, y luego la agarró por las muñecas con más fuerza, y la miró con los orbes carmesí ardientes que parecían conocer todas las dificultades del mundo.

Si las miradas mataran, Mikan estaría entrando en las profundidades del infierno.

"¡Realmente no lo sé, no puedo recordar! ¡Por favor! ¡Me haces daño...!" suplicó desesperadamente mientras temblaba, las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos porque estaba asustado por este apuesto desconocido que la estaba interrogando -no cuestionando- a ella, en esta posición incómoda.

La mezcla de miedo y vergüenza la estaba matando. ¿Qué hizo para merecer esto?

Al ver que Mikan no mentía, dejó que sus muñecas libres y se sentó en posición vertical. Ella hizo lo mismo, frotándose las doloridas muñecas mientras se sentaba.

"Mira, todo lo que recuerdo es que estaba siendo perseguida... por alguien ... algo." Mikan pensado mucho. ¿Quién era ese alguien..? O más bien algo... Era algo más mortal, más feroz ... Como una bestia. Recordó esos colmillos, los gruñidos y chasquido de mandíbulas, y el peso de la misma, ya que se abalanzó sobre ella. Su cabello se puso de pie en sus extremos, y sintió un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Natsume esperó en silencio por su respuesta. La morena estaba pálida, blanca como una hoja de papel.

"Una bestia ..." las palabras se deslizó fuera de su boca sin querer, sin saber que ella dijo nada. Los ojos de Natsume se abrieron por una fracción, pero su rostro mantuvo la calma. Sabía que era el trabajo de un Alice. Podía literalmente oler el aroma de lobo mezclado con la suya. No era sorprendente ver a los Alices y los seres humanos completos matarse unos a otros, después de todo, así es como el mundo era ahora. Fue una buena cosa humanos normales no podían reconocer a los alices en sus formas humanas, si no la palabra "paz" sería inexistente.

"Oi Polca", dijo, eliminando la amenaza en su voz.

"¿Polca?" cuestionó, mirándole con ojos de gacela confusas.

"no eres demasiado mayor para ser llevar bragas de lunares ¿eh?"

"¿Qu?-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Pervertido!" La cara de Mikan se puso roja como un tomate, presionando sus manos sobre la falda para taparse.

Él se rió entre dientes ligeramente, muy ligeramente que era difícil atraparlo, especialmente en la oscuridad. Pero de alguna manera Mikan fue capaz de hacerlo. Su corazón se apretó ante la visión de su sonrisa, que desapareció rápidamente.

"Tienes dos opciones ahora. Uno, la quedarte en la Academia y vivir una vida difícil. Usted, eres un ser humano completo, estarías en una posición vulnerable en Gakuen Alice."

"¿Por qué?" cuestionó, interrumpiéndolo. Cierto, Natsume olvidó que sufría de amnesia. Explicó todo para ella, a partir de la historia de Alicias y-humanos completos, y cómo ambos se odiaban y luchó entre sí, dando lugar a la animosidad actual. Ella permaneció en silencio y escuchó con la mayor atención.

"Su segunda opción, dejar esta escuela y sobrevivir por su cuenta. Te voy a sacar. ¿Así que, cual eliges?"

Mikan frunció el ceño ante su dilema. ¿Debía quedarse? ¿O debería irse? ¡Ambas de las opciones parecían mal para ella! Ella no era buena pensando y todo este pensamiento seguramente no era saludable para el cerebro.

Aish! ¡A la mierda!

Ella tomó una respiración profunda, "Yo..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Resumen: **Mientras Natsume estaba en de regreso de una misión, se topó con Mikan, que fue fuera de combate en el suelo. Incapaz de dejarla sola, él la llevo a Gakuen Alice, una escuela para los cambiadores de forma. Cuidar a un ser humano completo ya es un lío, y ahora la gente está viniendo por ella. A medida que asume el papel de ser su protector, se encuentra el cayendo por ella ...

**La historia no me pertenece es de LunaGem yo solo hice la traducción después de haber obtenido su permiso.**

* * *

"Yo me quedaré. Sé que es duro, pero... no tengo otro lugar adonde ir", murmuró la última parte, pero no fue un problema para sus orejas de gato afiladas.

"Ningún otro lugar para ir ¿eh?" Suena como la historia de mi vida. Natsume miró por la ventana, recordando el pasado que lo llevó a ser como es ahora.

Nacido como una pantera Negra, su destino era ser rechazado, solitario, y temido. Incluso en su propia manada, también conocida como su familia, era temido por su fuerza y poder. Durante su infancia, recordó los rostros de los adultos y niños cuando se les acercó.

_"No se acerque a él.", "¡Él es el chico de mala suerte mi mamá me habló de él!", "Que miedo..." _

Natsume cerró los ojos mientras las voces en su cabeza resonaban. ¿Era realmente tan aterrador? No era como si él fuera un asesino en serie o algo. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, se acostumbró a los comentarios maliciosos que alimentaban sus oídos hasta que estuvieron llenos. Además, no era como si fuera anormal para una pantera estar sola. Leones, tigres, leopardos y otros felinos eran criaturas solitarias. Solamente era... más solitario que el resto, como sus padres y su hermana salieron de la faz de la tierra, dejándolo atrás.

_A nadie le gustas_. Su demonio interior señaló un hecho dolorosamente obvio. _Sí, por eso me fui de mi manada. _

Natsume decidió abandonar la manada que lo abandonó en primer lugar, y se matriculó en Gakuen Alice, un refugio para Alices. No es que la vida aquí fuera dulce-como los M & Ms que él ama-, pero al menos podía distraerse yendo en misiones que la Academia le envia sucesivamente. Misiones para dar caza a los-humanos completos estúpidos e ignorantes que estaban decididos a hacer del mundo un "mejor" lugar aniquilando Alices. Tales pensamientos bobos, y no se daban cuenta de las implicaciones en absoluto.

Por suerte para él, Ruka estaba allí para él. Ruka nunca lo interrogó, y se quedó a su lado silenciosamente, esperando a que se abriera. Y finalmente hizo. Natsume mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a lastimar a su gentil amigo.

"Uhm ..." una voz dulce como la miel lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

"Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?" preguntó ella, jugando con sus pequeños dedos.

01.32 AM. Necesito mi reposo, sobre todo después de la misión. "Duerme". Él dijo, y luego se puso de pie y estaba a punto de caminar hacia el sofá cuando sintió un tirón en su camisa.

"¿Y ahora qué?" refunfuñó. ¡Esta mujer era seguro era desesperante!

"¡No puedo dejarte dormir en el sofá! ¡No después de que me salvaste señot...!" Mikan se interrumpió, sin saber cómo llamarlo.

"... Hyuuga Natsume."

"Ok. ¡No después me salvaste Hyuuga-san!" Ella lo miró con esos lindos ojos de cachorro que era un talento especial de los perros Alices. Algo pinchó su corazón cuando lo miró a los ojos.

"¡Yo me quedo con el sofá, y tú con la cama!"

"En esta situación, un hombre toma el sofá." Natsume pasó a ser el denominado frío gato.

"¡Pero insisto Hyuuga-san!"

Natsume se pasó la mano por el pelo, y suspiró. Parece que esta mujer obstinada estaba decidido a no dejarlo probar su hombría. Además, ¿qué pasa con el 'Hyuuga-san'? Era demasiado formal.

"Está bien." Se dio la vuelta y la empujó a un lado de la cama para hacer espacio para él. "Ambos tomamos la cama. Ganar-ganar."

"¡No-!" cansado de oír sus quejas, le agarró la barbilla y la besó. Sus ojos se abrieron. Fue un rápido beso breve, la intención de hacerla callar, pero sus labios suaves parecían estar pidiendo más. Quería volver a besarla, y tal vez que lamer el labio superior. Sintiendo que su alice exigía salir y hacerse cargo, se ocupó de su pantera, recordándose a sí mismo tener control de sí mismo.

"Haz más ruido y te voy a besar de nuevo." Él la soltó "Duerme. Ahora." Él quiso decir lo que dijo, porque no sabía qué iba a hacer si no lo hacía. Ahora, ¿por qué tenía que actuar inteligente y compartir la cama? Él gimió, es una tortura.

Mikan se cubrió la boca con las manos, con el corazón en un revoltijo. ¿Qué hizo este hombre, a quien al parecer sólo se conocio por menos de un día, con ella? ¡¿Cómo se atreve él a tener la audacia de…?! A pesar de que estaba furioso por su acción, no podía negar que ser besada por este hombre de cabello negro misterioso con orbes peligrosamente sexy carmesí y- ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Cómo podía tener tales pensamientos sin sentido? Ella se reprendió a sí misma en su mente, y se obligó a dormir. Si ella realmente podía.

Como la luz brillaba en el rostro de Mikan, se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo para traer de vuelta la oscuridad que tanto necesita. Después de unos momentos, sintió algo sedoso rosar contra sus piernas. Algo se movía en su contra, y, sorprendentemente, se sentía bien. Ella quería más de ella. Sus ojos todavía cerrados, movía sus manos para acariciar lo sedoso que se sentía como la pelo. ¿Pelo? Ella debía estar soñando. Sí, se supone que los sueños de sentirse bien. Ella acaricio y giro el pelo, jugando con él como si fuera su juguete favorito. Los lados de los labios curvados hacia arriba momentáneamente, y luego hacia abajo.

* * *

¿Qué es ese sonido?

Fue un gruñido bajo, no, más bien como un ronroneo.

Ella abrió los ojos en estado de shock, su mente finalmente alerta. ¡g-gato! ¡Un gato enorme! ¡Acurrucado contra mí! ¡Aww que lindo! Espera, ¿qué estoy pensando? ¿Se supone que este gato es Hyuga-san? Ella lo miró en su forma alice, de arriba abajo. Ella debe sentir miedo, pero extrañamente, no estaba asustada. En cambio, ella pensó que se veía hermoso en su forma majestuosa. La forma en que su cuerpo se movía arriba y abajo mientras respiraba, el movimiento de su meciéndose suavemente, a la derecha e izquierda, el extraño ronroneo cuando ella le acarició.

De repente, un sonido nuevo entró en sus oídos. Era rápida, rápido y salvaje. Y sonaba como si viniera de ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**La pieza que falta**

Mientras Natsume estaba en de regreso de una misión, se topó con Mikan, que fue fuera de combate en el suelo. Incapaz de dejarla sola, él la llevo a Gakuen Alice, una escuela para los cambiadores de forma. Cuidar a un ser humano completo ya es un lío, y ahora la gente está viniendo por ella. A medida que asume el papel de ser su protector, se encuentra el cayendo por ella ...

La historia no me pertenece es de LunaGem yo solo hice la traducción después de haber obtenido su permiso.

Cuando el mundo fue creado, se crearon dos tipos de seres humanos. Uno de ellos poseía la habilidad de cambiar de forma dentro de ellos. Los que poseen esta habilidad son llamados alice, mientras que aquellos que no la tienen son seres humanos completos.

Desde hace mucho tiempo, los seres humanos completos y los alices ha estado en desacuerdo uno con otros. Los dos se cazan y matan unos a otros construyendo así la animosidad entre ellos. Aunque los alices son más fuertes, que los seres humanos completos. Con el tiempo los humanos desarrollaron maneras de contrarrestar su fuerza abrumadora.

Debido al hecho que los seres humanos superan en número a los alices, muchas especies alice han sido aniquilados por ellos. Por lo tanto, las diferentes escuelas se crearon para albergar a estos alices y protegerlos de los seres humanos completos.

Bienvenido a la academia de Shifters, donde los estudiantes tienen la capacidad de cambiar de forma al animal dentro de ellos. Bienvenido a Gakuen Alice.

Los árboles bailaban mientras el frio viento se deslizaba a través del bosque de niebla, aullidos resonaban en todo el bosque. Los aullidos pueden provenir del viento o de las creaturas de la noche. La luz de la luna que tocaba el suelo lentamente se desvaneció mientras las nubes de mal agüero cubrían la luna. La visión normal volviéndose inútil en estos momentos, dejando solo el tacto, el oído y el gusto como opción. Las hojas estaban susurrando y la noche se hizo aún más fría con cada momento que pasa.

A lo lejos una figura solitaria viajaba por el bosque fantasmal. La figura era ágil, moviéndose tan rápido como un animal salvaje, se movía a través del bosque como si la falta de visión no lo limitara debido a que sus ojos afilados le daban el poder de visión nocturna. La figura que se movía velozmente de repente se detuvo como si algo bloqueara su camino. Cuando las nubes oscuras revelaron la luna esta ilumino el bosque revelando la figura oculta.

Era una enorme bestia de cuatro patas con pelaje negro brillante, sus orejas puntiagudas le otorgaban un oído agudo, orbes carmesí brillaban en la oscuridad y sus extremidades mostraban su enorme fuerza. Estaba de pie alto y orgulloso en sus cuatro patas, como si fuera el rey de la selva. Esta creatura era llamada actualmente "el fantasma de la selva", era la poco frecuente y rumoreada pantera negra.

Lo que podría parecer como una pantera negra de 200 libras de pronto se transformó en algo totalmente diferente, de sus originales cuatro patas se transformaron en dos piernas y dos manos masculinas, su majestuoso cuerpo se convirtió en tonificado y musculoso, su pelaje negro cambió en un cabello azabache tan oscuro que era difícil detectarlo en la noche. Lo único que no cambió fue la ferocidad de los orbes carmesí, ferocidad que envía escalofríos por la columna vertebral. En ese punto ya no era una bestia feroz, sino un joven y apuesto varón humano. Correctamente vestido.

_Bzz Bzz_

El varón humano sacó un teléfono del bolsillo y echó un vistazo al texto.

_Remitente: Persona_

_Lunes, 12:22 a.m_

_Buen trabajo Natsume, regresa a la academia ahora._

Guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo y miró hacia el suelo. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a la chica desmayada en el suelo. ¿Por qué estaba en medio del bosque de todos modos? Se agachó y le tocó la cara.

"Oi."

_Silencio._

"Oi, despierta" Exigió, pero no tuvo respuesta por parte de la morena en el suelo. Se puso de pie y estaba a punto de abandonarla, pero su conciencia no lo permitió. La chica estaba cubierta de cortes y contusiones, algunos eran solamente abrasiones, mientras otros eran bastante graves, como la herida de la frente donde la sangre continuaba saliendo.

"Maldita sea" _Que suerte la mía_. Él levanto a la niña y se dirigió de nuevo a la academia.

Natsume entro sigilosamente en la academia sin que nadie se diera cuenta, cargando a la damisela en apuros. ¿Dónde habría de llevar a la niña? Definitivamente tenía que encargarse de sus heridas, pero trayéndola a la academia era una violación de las reglas. Parece que su habitación era la única opción.

La depositó suavemente en su cama. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Él sabía de primeros auxilios pero con heridas como las de ella, estaba definitivamente fuera de mis habilidades. Miró fijamente su cara y se inclinó, oliendo el cuello de manera no sexual. _Humano completo. Pero ella huele un poco a lobo también…_ Después de olerla, se inclinó hacia atrás en una posición sentada. Sacó su teléfono y marco el número del único que era bueno curando heridas. _Y dando dolor._

Momentos después Subaru Imai, el presidente del consejo estudiantil, entró en su habitación.

"…Te ves bien para mí."Subaru miro a Natsume de los pies a la cabeza buscando alguna herida.

"No soy yo. Ella." Natsume se levantó revelando a la morena inconsciente que yacía en su cama.

Subaru dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de Natsume, "Has crecido Natsume." Natsume chasqueo la lengua, golpeando con fuerza la mano de Subaru.

Subaru sonrió burlonamente, siempre encontraba alegría al molestar a su compañero felino. Era tan divertido de molestar. Los ojos de Subaru viajaron hacia arriba y abajo del cuerpo de la morena examinando sus heridas.

"La laceración en la frente no es muy profunda, algunos cortes aquí y allá. Va a sobrevivir." Subaru comenzó a realizar sus habilidades médicas en ella, casi como si usara magia en ella. Ese hombre hacia honor a su título de 'manos de dios'. Ninguna herida podía derrotarlo. No es de extrañar que el hombre con gafas con lindos iris violeta atraiga a la gente y agarre el corazón de las chicas. Su actitud fría y calmada grita 'nada es imposible para mí' iluminando el corazón de las chicas y luego apagándolos con un rechazo de una sola palabra.

"La encontré tirada en el suelo del bosque desmayada." Natsume se encogió de hombros. "No podía dejarla allí."

"Sabes que tengo que informar a las autoridades ¿cierto?" Dejo escapar un gruñido, que casi sonó como una advertencia para Natsume. "De todas las personas, tenías que recoger a un humano completo" Parece que Subaru también noto el inconfundible olor a humano procedente de la chica. "Es mejor que estés preparado."

"Hn" Natsume dio su respuesta fría, siendo tan estoico como siempre.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la chica en la cama dejó escapar un gemido. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, enfocando el mundo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Millones de preguntas inundaron su mente que palpitaba levemente, como si algo duro la hubiera golpeado antes. Lentamente se sentó y examinó sus alrededores. La habitación era extravagantemente grande como el dormitorio de un rey, pero tenía una ventana en ella. Las paredes eran apagadas y blancas, y no estaba decorado con cuadros o pinturas. Dos palabras para describir esta habitación: Inútilmente vacía.

Cama, comprobado.

Mesa, comprobado.

Silla, comprobado.

Sofá, comprobado.

Eso era todo. Ella pensó que el dueño de la habitación probablemente no vive aquí, o raras veces llegaba a casa.

"Estás despierto." Ella se sobresaltó en la repentina voz masculina que llegó desde la dirección de la ventana. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en la habitación. ¡Había un hombre sentado en el alféizar de la ventana todo el tiempo! El chico de pelo azabache abrió los ojos y la miró. Ella casi dejó escapar un grito por la sorpresa, cuando, de repente, desapareció. Al momento siguiente, se encontró clavada en la cama con una de sus grandes manos sosteniendo sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, y el otro cubriendo su boca.

"No grites". Él dijo, con una voz profunda, y la miró a dándole una advertencia. Ella asintió con la cabeza desesperadamente.

_Oh, Dios mío, ¿quién es este galán? ¿Por qué hace esto a mí? ¡Que alguien me ayude! Mi cabeza duele_... La chica estaba nervioso, inseguro de lo que debía hacer en esta situación. Sobre todo porque un hombre joven y hermoso que parecía que iba al gimnasio todos los días, la mantenía en esta posición inadecuada.

"Sólo responder a mis preguntas, ¿entendido?"

Ella asintió de nuevo.

Él quitó lentamente su mano de su boca para que ella hable. Ella exhaló profundamente porque ella estaba conteniendo la respiración todo este tiempo. Todo sucedió tan rápido, que no tenía tiempo para respirar.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Yo..." la morena pensamiento profundo y duro, como si estuviera buscando en su mente la respuesta. "¡Oh! Soy Mikan. Creo."

"¿Por qué estabas en el bosque?" cuestionó, exigiendo nada más que la respuesta.

"Yo ... no lo sé ..." Cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar. Pero el dolor en su cabeza no le permitía hacerlo.

"¿Usted no sabe? ¡No mientas!" Natsume bramó, y luego la agarró por las muñecas con más fuerza, y la miró con los orbes carmesí ardientes que parecían conocer todas las dificultades del mundo.

Si las miradas mataran, Mikan estaría entrando en las profundidades del infierno.

"¡Realmente no lo sé, no puedo recordar! ¡Por favor! ¡Me haces daño...!" suplicó desesperadamente mientras temblaba, las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos porque estaba asustado por este apuesto desconocido que la estaba interrogando -no cuestionando- a ella, en esta posición incómoda.

La mezcla de miedo y vergüenza la estaba matando. ¿Qué hizo para merecer esto?

Al ver que Mikan no mentía, dejó que sus muñecas libres y se sentó en posición vertical. Ella hizo lo mismo, frotándose las doloridas muñecas mientras se sentaba.

"Mira, todo lo que recuerdo es que estaba siendo perseguida... por alguien ... algo." Mikan pensado mucho. ¿Quién era ese alguien..? O más bien algo... Era algo más mortal, más feroz ... Como una bestia. Recordó esos colmillos, los gruñidos y chasquido de mandíbulas, y el peso de la misma, ya que se abalanzó sobre ella. Su cabello se puso de pie en sus extremos, y sintió un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Natsume esperó en silencio por su respuesta. La morena estaba pálida, blanca como una hoja de papel.

"Una bestia ..." las palabras se deslizó fuera de su boca sin querer, sin saber que ella dijo nada. Los ojos de Natsume se abrieron por una fracción, pero su rostro mantuvo la calma. Sabía que era el trabajo de un Alice. Podía literalmente oler el aroma de lobo mezclado con la suya. No era sorprendente ver a los Alices y los seres humanos completos matarse unos a otros, después de todo, así es como el mundo era ahora. Fue una buena cosa humanos normales no podían reconocer a los alices en sus formas humanas, si no la palabra "paz" sería inexistente.

"Oi Polca", dijo, eliminando la amenaza en su voz.

"¿Polca?" cuestionó, mirándole con ojos de gacela confusas.

"no eres demasiado mayor para ser llevar bragas de lunares ¿eh?"

"¿Qu?-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Pervertido!" La cara de Mikan se puso roja como un tomate, presionando sus manos sobre la falda para taparse.

Él se rió entre dientes ligeramente, muy ligeramente que era difícil atraparlo, especialmente en la oscuridad. Pero de alguna manera Mikan fue capaz de hacerlo. Su corazón se apretó ante la visión de su sonrisa, que desapareció rápidamente.

"Tienes dos opciones ahora. Uno, la quedarte en la Academia y vivir una vida difícil. Usted, eres un ser humano completo, estarías en una posición vulnerable en Gakuen Alice."

"¿Por qué?" cuestionó, interrumpiéndolo. Cierto, Natsume olvidó que sufría de amnesia. Explicó todo para ella, a partir de la historia de Alicias y-humanos completos, y cómo ambos se odiaban y luchó entre sí, dando lugar a la animosidad actual. Ella permaneció en silencio y escuchó con la mayor atención.

"Su segunda opción, dejar esta escuela y sobrevivir por su cuenta. Te voy a sacar. ¿Así que, cual eliges?"

Mikan frunció el ceño ante su dilema. ¿Debía quedarse? ¿O debería irse? ¡Ambas de las opciones parecían mal para ella! Ella no era buena pensando y todo este pensamiento seguramente no era saludable para el cerebro.

Aish! ¡A la mierda!

Ella tomó una respiración profunda, "Yo..."

"Yo me quedaré. Sé que es duro, pero... no tengo otro lugar adonde ir", murmuró la última parte, pero no fue un problema para sus orejas de gato afiladas.

"Ningún otro lugar para ir ¿eh?" Suena como la historia de mi vida. Natsume miró por la ventana, recordando el pasado que lo llevó a ser como es ahora.

Nacido como una pantera Negra, su destino era ser rechazado, solitario, y temido. Incluso en su propia manada, también conocida como su familia, era temido por su fuerza y poder. Durante su infancia, recordó los rostros de los adultos y niños cuando se les acercó.

_"No se acerque a él.", "¡Él es el chico de mala suerte mi mamá me habló de él!", "Que miedo..." _

Natsume cerró los ojos mientras las voces en su cabeza resonaban. ¿Era realmente tan aterrador? No era como si él fuera un asesino en serie o algo. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, se acostumbró a los comentarios maliciosos que alimentaban sus oídos hasta que estuvieron llenos. Además, no era como si fuera anormal para una pantera estar sola. Leones, tigres, leopardos y otros felinos eran criaturas solitarias. Solamente era... más solitario que el resto, como sus padres y su hermana salieron de la faz de la tierra, dejándolo atrás.

_A nadie le gustas_. Su demonio interior señaló un hecho dolorosamente obvio. _Sí, por eso me fui de mi manada. _

Natsume decidió abandonar la manada que lo abandonó en primer lugar, y se matriculó en Gakuen Alice, un refugio para Alices. No es que la vida aquí fuera dulce-como los M & Ms que él ama-, pero al menos podía distraerse yendo en misiones que la Academia le envia sucesivamente. Misiones para dar caza a los-humanos completos estúpidos e ignorantes que estaban decididos a hacer del mundo un "mejor" lugar aniquilando Alices. Tales pensamientos bobos, y no se daban cuenta de las implicaciones en absoluto.

Por suerte para él, Ruka estaba allí para él. Ruka nunca lo interrogó, y se quedó a su lado silenciosamente, esperando a que se abriera. Y finalmente hizo. Natsume mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a lastimar a su gentil amigo.

"Uhm ..." una voz dulce como la miel lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

"Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?" preguntó ella, jugando con sus pequeños dedos.

01.32 AM. Necesito mi reposo, sobre todo después de la misión. "Duerme". Él dijo, y luego se puso de pie y estaba a punto de caminar hacia el sofá cuando sintió un tirón en su camisa.

"¿Y ahora qué?" refunfuñó. ¡Esta mujer era seguro era desesperante!

"¡No puedo dejarte dormir en el sofá! ¡No después de que me salvaste señot...!" Mikan se interrumpió, sin saber cómo llamarlo.

"... Hyuuga Natsume."

"Ok. ¡No después me salvaste Hyuuga-san!" Ella lo miró con esos lindos ojos de cachorro que era un talento especial de los perros Alices. Algo pinchó su corazón cuando lo miró a los ojos.

"¡Yo me quedo con el sofá, y tú con la cama!"

"En esta situación, un hombre toma el sofá." Natsume pasó a ser el denominado frío gato.

"¡Pero insisto Hyuuga-san!"

Natsume se pasó la mano por el pelo, y suspiró. Parece que esta mujer obstinada estaba decidido a no dejarlo probar su hombría. Además, ¿qué pasa con el 'Hyuuga-san'? Era demasiado formal.

"Está bien." Se dio la vuelta y la empujó a un lado de la cama para hacer espacio para él. "Ambos tomamos la cama. Ganar-ganar."

"¡No-!" cansado de oír sus quejas, le agarró la barbilla y la besó. Sus ojos se abrieron. Fue un rápido beso breve, la intención de hacerla callar, pero sus labios suaves parecían estar pidiendo más. Quería volver a besarla, y tal vez que lamer el labio superior. Sintiendo que su alice exigía salir y hacerse cargo, se ocupó de su pantera, recordándose a sí mismo tener control de sí mismo.

"Haz más ruido y te voy a besar de nuevo." Él la soltó "Duerme. Ahora." Él quiso decir lo que dijo, porque no sabía qué iba a hacer si no lo hacía. Ahora, ¿por qué tenía que actuar inteligente y compartir la cama? Él gimió, es una tortura.

Mikan se cubrió la boca con las manos, con el corazón en un revoltijo. ¿Qué hizo este hombre, a quien al parecer sólo se conocio por menos de un día, con ella? ¡¿Cómo se atreve él a tener la audacia de…?! A pesar de que estaba furioso por su acción, no podía negar que ser besada por este hombre de cabello negro misterioso con orbes peligrosamente sexy carmesí y- ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Cómo podía tener tales pensamientos sin sentido? Ella se reprendió a sí misma en su mente, y se obligó a dormir. Si ella realmente podía.

Como la luz brillaba en el rostro de Mikan, se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo para traer de vuelta la oscuridad que tanto necesita. Después de unos momentos, sintió algo sedoso rosar contra sus piernas. Algo se movía en su contra, y, sorprendentemente, se sentía bien. Ella quería más de ella. Sus ojos todavía cerrados, movía sus manos para acariciar lo sedoso que se sentía como la pelo. ¿Pelo? Ella debía estar soñando. Sí, se supone que los sueños de sentirse bien. Ella acaricio y giro el pelo, jugando con él como si fuera su juguete favorito. Los lados de los labios curvados hacia arriba momentáneamente, y luego hacia abajo.

¿Qué es ese sonido?

Fue un gruñido bajo, no, más bien como un ronroneo.

Ella abrió los ojos en estado de shock, su mente finalmente alerta. ¡g-gato! ¡Un gato enorme! ¡Acurrucado contra mí! ¡Aww que lindo! Espera, ¿qué estoy pensando? ¿Se supone que este gato es Hyuga-san? Ella lo miró en su forma alice, de arriba abajo. Ella debe sentir miedo, pero extrañamente, no estaba asustada. En cambio, ella pensó que se veía hermoso en su forma majestuosa. La forma en que su cuerpo se movía arriba y abajo mientras respiraba, el movimiento de su meciéndose suavemente, a la derecha e izquierda, el extraño ronroneo cuando ella le acarició.

De repente, un sonido nuevo entró en sus oídos. Era rápida, rápido y salvaje. Y sonaba como si viniera de ella.

Mikan corrió al baño para prepararse, antes de que el gato perezoso despertara. Ella no quería que él se enterara de la posición incómoda en la que estaban esta mañana. Además, parecía que le faltaba sueño por lo que ella no quería despertarlo. Momentos más tarde, Natsume finalmente se levantó y caminó hacia el baño para estar listo también. Luego cambió de nuevo a su forma humana, olvidando que Mikan se encontraba en la habitación también.

"Kyaa!" Mikan gritó, cubriéndose los ojos. Su rostro se sentía caliente y podía sentir la sangre corriendo a su cabeza. Ella no sabía dónde fijar la vista. Aunque ella quería mirar sus abdominales fuertes de nuevo. Pensando en su abdomen, ella se sonrojó aún más.

"Oh." Natsume dijo casualmente, como si fuera muy natural estar desnudo.

Una vez un pervertido, siempre un pervertido. Mikan negó con la cabeza.

Los dos se dirigieron a la oficina del director para escuchar el veredicto sobre lo que le iba a suceder a Mikan. Un hombre joven con el pelo rubio claro y ojos azules se sentó a la mesa del director. La placa de identificación en la mesa decia: 'Kazumi Yukihara'. Mikan no podía creer que un hombre tan joven era en realidad el director de la escuela. ¡Parecía que estaba en sus 20 años!. Mikan seguía boquiabierta cuando el director se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Mikan supongo?"

Mikan miró a Natsume con una ceja levantada, pero Natsume no le hizo caso.

"Voy a ser rápido ya que la escuela está comenzara pronto", dijo, "a partir de hoy, tú eres oficialmente un estudiante de Gakuen Alice. Puesto que tú no tienes un apellido, tu nombre será« Sakura Mikan. "

"Sakura Mikan ... ¿realmente voy a estudiar aquí?" chilló, emocionada de comenzar una nueva vida divertida.

"Sí, pero no esperes tener una vida escolar viento en popa", él la miró con severidad y serio, "muchos estudiantes aquí a los odian-humanos completos, por lo que podrían sacarlo en ti."

"¡Yo... yo entiendo! Hyuuga-san ya me lo explicó. Voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo!" ella dijo con confianza, sin mostrar una pizca de miedo en su rostro.

"Bien", el director sonrió, gustos de su valentía, "es por eso que Natsume será tú pareja, cuidara de ti. Tú serás parte de su clase."

"¿Hah?" Natsume expresó.

"Ya me has oído."

"¡¿Por qué tengo que ser su pareja?!"

"Tú la encontraste. Ella es tu responsabilidad ahora." el director sonrió, como si tuviera la sartén por el mango. Natsume estaba demasiado conmocionado para contrarrestar, no era que pudiera en realidad.

"Tch, lo que sea." refunfuñó, metiendo las manos en el bolsillo mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación. Mikan agradeció al director y salió de la habitación también. Se sentía un poco culpable por ser una carga para Natsume pero ella realmente no tenía a nadie de quien depender ahora.

Cuando ella salió de la habitación, se encontró con un pasillo vacío. ¡Qué idiota! ¡Él sólo me dejó! Natsume estaba en alguna parte, dejándola sola sin ninguna dirección. Ella bufó, ¡Hablar de responsabilidad!

Ella decidió ir directamente por el pasillo desde el que parecía ser el mejor camino a seguir, pero luego el pasillo se dividió en dos direcciones opuestas. ¿Izquierda o derecha? Oh odiaba esto tanto. Ella miró a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, luego a la izquierda otra vez, y luego a la derecha. Su mente era como una bomba de relojería a punto de explotar. ¡No puedo decidirme !

Mientras ella estaba atrapado en un dilema, de repente se dio cuenta de una figura que se acercaba por su izquierda. ¿Quién es ése? Ella escudriñó la figura que se acercaba cada vez más cerca. Era, o más bien, es un joven rubio y hermoso con ojos verdes jade. Él parecía un estudiante porque estaba usando una camisa blanca que combina con pantalones vaqueros de color púrpura y zapatos marrones. Natsume seguro no se vestía así.

¡Tal vez era un maestro! ¡Genial! Ella podría utilizar esta oportunidad para pedirle ayuda.

Mikan reunió todo su coraje y se acercó al apuesto hombre rubio. "Disculpe ... ¿Es usted un maestro aquí?"

Cuando él la miró, sus ojos se abrieron por un momento. Su rostro estaba completamente en blanco. ¿Hay algo malo con mi cara? Hubo una explosión repentina de conciencia en sí mismo y ella se tocó la cara por todas partes. El hombre de repente salió de su trance, y esbozó una sonrisa brillante tan cegadora que le hubiera gustado tener gafas de sol.

"¡Oh! Sí, lo soy, ¿puedo ayudarte?" tenía una voz agradable y suave que era muy relajante.

"¡Sí! Se supone que debo unirme hoy a la clase er ... de Hyuga-san," Pero ese idiota me abandonó. "Pero parece que me perdí."

"¡Usted debe ser Sakura Mikan! ¡Qué linda! " Le pellizcó las mejillas suaves.

"¿Ehh ...?" Mikan no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando ahora. ¿Por qué este hombre pellizcaba sus mejillas?

"Oh, perdón ~ Soy tu tutor, Narumi."

"¿En serio? ¡Oh qué suerte! Hajimemashite Narumi-sensei!" Mikan sonrió ampliamente, ¡gracias a Dios su maestro del salón parecía un buen chico! Se sentía como si fuera a llevarse bien con él.

"Si tienes algún problema en clase," él se llevó la mano a su flequillo y lo lanzó, "siempre puedes hablar conmigo ¿de acuerdo?" Y luego le hizo un guiño a ella, rezumando feromonas en todas partes. Mikan juró que vio rosas rojas en el fondo, y Narumi-sensei llegó a ser muy brillante, de repente.

"Hai!" ella estaba tan contenta de poder confiar en alguien. Y aún mejor,¡ su maestro era tan amable con ella! A ella ya le gustaba.

"¿Vamos?" Narumi le tendió la mano y le tomó la mano entre las suyas, y tiró de ella. Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder y dejo que su cariñoso maestro la arrastrara.

Mientras estaba de pie fuera de la puerta de su salón de clases, de repente sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. ¿Qué pasa si les gusto? ¿Y si me equivoco en mi presentación? ¡Ahhh me siento tan nerviosa! La puerta de la sala de clase de repente se transformó en lo que parecía ser las puertas del infierno. Se convirtió en grande y se alzaban sobre ella. De alguna manera, entrar en el salón de clases parecía un paso imposible ahora.

Mikan quedó clavada en el suelo, incapaz de moverse. Justo en ese momento, una mano cálida grande descansó sobre sus hombros.

"¡No te preocupes! ¡Estoy bastante seguro de que vas a hacer amigos pronto!" Narumi le sonrió, y no se veía como si estuviera mintiendo sólo para animarla.

Narumi-sensei ... "Uhn!" Ella hizo una pose de 'lucha' prepararndose a sí misma, y le mostró a Narumi que estaba lista.

Narumi entró en la habitación primero, y le dijo que se quedara fuera hasta que él la llamara.

¡Ganbare Mikan!

"Ejem, clase atención!" Narumi, el maestro de 1-A, aplaudió para llamar la atención sobre sí mismo. "¡Tenemos un nuevo amigo acompañarnos hoy! ... ¡Alguien muy especial!"

Murmullos viajó por todo el salón de clases, todo el mundo estaba haciendo un alboroto sobre quién sería su nuevo compañero de clase. ¿Era un oso de miedo esta vez? ¿Un perro demasiado amable? ¿Un lobo sexy? ¿O sería un felino frío otra vez?

Ansiosa anticipación se mostró en el rostro de todos cuando la puerta se abrió. Sus narices se animaron cuando olió el aroma de Mikan, y sus rostros se convirtieron en ceños fruncidos en una fracción de segundo.

"¡Hola a todos! ¡Soy Sakura Mikan! ¡Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, dijo con una amplia sonrisa estampada en su rostro, como si no estuviera afectada por los rayos láser provenientes de sus compañeros de clase. Se sentía incómoda, pero ella no lo mostraría. Ella sabía que esto iba a suceder, por lo que se preparó para ello. ¡No dejes que te importe Mikan!

"¿Bueno, no es alegre? Su asiento es ..." Narumi analizó en busca de un lugar vacío ", al lado de Natsume-kun, tu pareja!"

Las chicas de la clase se quedaron sin aliento, palabras de quejas inundaron la habitación porque era injusto que una chica nueva, por no hablar de ser humano completo, llegará a sentarse al lado de su Natsume.

A cierta chica de pelo verde con el pelo rizado de podría ser visto en la esquina de la clase, mordiéndose las uñas, y mirando con tanta fuerza que tenía los ojos desorbitados. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a sentarse con el Natsume?! ¡El único que puede sentarse al lado de Natsume-sama es Ruka-sama! Incluso otras Alicias parecía normal, comparado con ellos, ¿cómo puede una chica inferior como ella ser su pareja? ¡yo, Sumire Shoda, nunca la aceptaré!

Sumire hizo su propia meta personal: ¡Eliminar Sakura Mikan!

En su asiento, Mikan estaba inquieta. ¿Porque ella se sienta entre dos tipos? Nah, ella está bien con eso. Porque ella se sienta entre un pervertido molesto que le robó su 'primer' beso, y un chico rubio que se veía tan hermoso que podría ser un príncipe real Sí, ese me gusta más. Desde Natsume estaba en su asiento con una manga de acción en su cara, ella decidió hablar con el rubio que en realidad parecía agradable.

"¡Hola! Soy Sakura Mikan, ¿cómo te llamas?" ella sonrió, esperando que su especulación fuera correcta.

Echó un vistazo a Natsume, como si estuviera buscando su aprobación. Pero Natsume no dijo nada.

"Nogi Ruka." dijo, apartando los ojos, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo para profundizar la conversación.

"Bueno," Mikan se rascó la cabeza, "es bueno conocerte errr ..." mirando el conejo en sus brazos, ella decidió darle un apodo porque se sentía incómoda llamándolo Ruka-san, "Ruka-pyon! "

El rubio continuó apartando los ojos, pero en la esquina de su ojo, vio las orejas se pone roja. ¡Oh debe ser tímido! Quería hablar con él más, pero la clase empezaría pronto, por lo que decidió que lo haría más tarde.

Después de una hora de clase de historia con Narumi-sensei, se encontró gustándole aun más el maestro. Era más bien alegre, a pesar de que podría estar exagerando a veces. La forma en que Narumi-sensei enseñaba era tan mágico, que era como la lección de historia cobraba vida. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había pasado una hora. Bueno, la historia entre alices y-humanos completos era bastante interesante también, pero era un poco triste a su manera. Ella esperaba sinceramente que un día, los dos sería capaz de reconciliar y vivir juntos en paz.

Sonó la campana, y de pronto se encontró que a su mesa acuden sus compañeros de clase que eran en su mayoría niñas.

"¡Nene Natsume-sama ~ usted debe ser aburrido después de la lección de historia!" La chica de pelo verde, que disparó el rayo láser más potente en momento, miró a Natsume con corazones en los ojos. Su actitud parecía completamente diferente al anterior. "¿Quieres hacer algo divertido?"

"¡Si vamos a hacer algo divertido Natsume-sama!" Otras dos niñas hicieron eco después Sumire como loros. Una mirada y Mikan sabía que Sumire era como el «líder».

Mikan miro a Natsume, quien estaba, obviamente, haciendo caso omiso de las niñas. Ella no podía creer que tenía ese libro manga colocada en la cara durante toda la lección! ¿No tenía que estudiar o algo así?

La chica de pelo verde se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a escondidas a Natsume, y su rostro se convirtió en una mueca.

"Hey chicas, ¿te huele algo raro aquí?" Sumire sonrió a sus "seguidores" como si ella estaba usando un lenguaje de código secreto.

Una niña con coletas hizo una acción de oler y, a continuación, se pellizcó la nariz con disgusto. "¡Oh, Dios mío, que apesta!"

La otra chica hizo lo mismo también, "¡totalmente!"

Mikan intentó oler también. Nada huele raro, aunque ...

Sumire continuó olfatear alrededor como si estuviera tratando de encontrar la fuente del olor y, a ontinuación, se acercó más a Mikan. Se detuvo allí, y retrocedió. "¿Wow Alguien te ha dicho que apestas?"

"¿Y-Yo?" Mikan olió su propio cuerpo, pero no encontró a sí misma apestoso. Extraño ... Me aseguré de ducharme esta mañana. "Yo no huelo nada"

Sumire golpeó las manos delante de la mesa de Mikan, lo que la hizo saltar la sorpresa. Su rostro estaba tan cerca de Mikan que casi hace bizco.

"Bueno ¡Seguro apestas a humano-completo!" Las tres chicas cacareaban como las tres brujas de winx club, como si fueran superiores a ella. Para empeorar las cosas, el resto de la clase simplemente guardó silencio y regreso a su propio negocio.

"Sí ¿por qué no te pones un poco de perfume?"

"¡Espera eso no va a funcionar, el hedor es demasiado fuerte!"

Ellos la siguieron degradando cuando, de repente, el hombre de pelo negro al lado de ella pateó su escritorio muy duro. Se quitó el manga de su cara, "Usted niñas son molestas." y dio a las tres niñas una mirada dura. "¡Vete a la mierda!"

Cuando dijo eso, todo el mundo lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si las chicas hubieran despertado al león dormido. En este caso, la pantera. Las chicas chillaban, y salieron corriendo de la sala de clase con el rabo entre las piernas. Literalmente.

Mikan miró a Natsume en el temor. ¿Acaba de ayudarme?

"Gr-gracias ... Hyuuga-san."

Él simplemente hizo su firma: 'hn' y colocó el manga de vuelta en su cara.

Él puede ser un buen tipo a veces ...

Cuando Mikan regresó a su habitación recién asignado (por supuesto que no podía permanecer en la misma habitación con él), ella se dejó caer en su cama. El primer día fue muy agotador, sobre todo con los enemigos en todas partes. No importa dónde fuera, la gente le daba miradas. Allí estaban las miradas curiosas, miradas de muerte, miradas extrañas, y muy raramente, las miradas lasivas. Ella apretó los puños e hizo una actitud de la lucha, "¡No te rindas Mikan!"

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió. ¿Fue su compañera de cuarto? Una belleza con pelo negro y ojos violeta, que brillaban como gemas, caminó con elegancia en la habitación. Cada movimiento parecía sin esfuerzo, casi parecía que estaba flotando. ¡De acuerdo, vamos a tratar de hacer amistad con ella!

"¡Hola, soy Mikan! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" ella le tendió la mano a la niña con los orbes violetas, que la miraba como si ella la hubiera visto antes.

"Hotaru. Imai Hotaru." Sus manos se encontraron, por lo que Mikan sintió nostalgia. La textura de su mano parecía tan familiar para ella, como si se hubiera sostenido en la de ella antes. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Imai Hotaru? Imai ... ¿Dónde se fue escuchar ese nombre?

"Ahh!" Mikan repente gritó, señalando a su cara. "Tú eres ..."

Ojos de Hotaru se abrieron por una fracción. ¿Ella se acuerda de mí? Las únicas cosas por las que Hotaru se preocupaba sólo eran dos: Su familia y ... su amigo de la infancia. El amigo inocente y alegre infancia que estaba de pie delante de ella.

"La hermana de Subaru-senpai ¿no? Como usted tiene el mismo apellido ... Él me sanó, un buen tipo ..." Su voz se desvaneció.

Mikan no la reconoció. La decepción la invadió, había esperado que su único mejor amigo la reconociera. Bueno, tal vez es porque han pasado 9 años desde que se despidió de Mikan y entró Gakuen Alice.

"No te acuerdas de mí?" Hotaru cuestionó.

"Lo siento ... tengo amnesia ... Hyuuga-san me encontró en el bosque de ayer. Me desperté y me encontré aquí." Se dejó caer, con los ojos mirando abatido.

¿Amnesia? Eso explica. "Ya veo. Bueno, encantado de conocerte." _Una vez más._

"¡Eres tan bonita!" Mikan chilló, saltando hacia Hotaru. Hotaru le dio un uppercut de derecha con su recién inventado guante casco de caballo; los felinos odiaban el contacto cercano después de todo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Resumen: **Mientras Natsume estaba en de regreso de una misión, se topó con Mikan, que fue fuera de combate en el suelo. Incapaz de dejarla sola, él la llevo a Gakuen Alice, una escuela para los cambiadores de forma. Cuidar a un ser humano completo ya es un lío, y ahora la gente está viniendo por ella. A medida que asume el papel de ser su protector, se encuentra el cayendo por ella ...

La historia no me pertenece es de LunaGem yo solo hice la traducción después de haber obtenido su permiso.

* * *

_Día cuatro y casi ningún progreso._ Mikan se encorvó contra el banco. Ella inicialmente quería que Hotaru le mostrara los alrededores, pero de alguna manera sentía como si Hotaru la estaba evitando. De todos modos, a pesar de que tenía clases ahora, ella estaba libre porque las lecciones ahora eran sólo exclusivo de alices. Desde que era un ser humano completo, era su período "estudio independiente". Mikan deseó poder unirse a las clases también, porque ella quería ver los diferentes tipos de alices en su clase.

_Me pregunto si ellos son como Hyuuga-san ..._ Ella recordó su esbelto cuerpo con su sedoso pelaje negro acostado a su lado. Su hermoso pelaje negro cubría las manchas de la espalda, por lo que erea extrañamente elegante a propia manera. Mikan se preguntó si él hubiera abierto los ojos, ¿serían los mismos orbes carmesí que brillaban como un rubí? ¿Le dejaría ver su figura de nuevo? Su forma majestuosa mostraba fuerza y orgullo, como si fuera el rey de la selva.

Y de nuevo, podía oír un ruido de golpes procedentes de su pecho. ¿Qué era esta sensación extraña y emocionante?

Justo cuando estaba soñando despierto, alguien se dejó caer a su lado.

"Narumi-sensei!" exclamó sorprendida, y moviendose ligeramente a su derecha para hacer más espacio para él. Ella estaba acaparando toda la banca, después de todo.

"Hiya Mikan-chan!" le guiñó un ojo coquetamente, enviando corazones con los ojos. "Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Ella le sonrió, feliz de que Narumi-sensei esubiera pasando tiempo con ella. "Sólo estoy matando el iempo desde que no tengo clases ... porque soy completamente humano ..." Sintiéndose como un extra en su clase, su estado de ánimo feliz se disipó rápidamente. Ella era el ser humano completo por lo que la gente la evitaba. Ella era completamente humana por lo que no le importaba a nadie. Se sentía tan sola en la escuela.

Narumi se dio cuenta de que estaba deprimida por lo que la abrazó para animarla. "¡Anímate Mikan-chan! ¡La gente de aquí no se acostumbra a ti todavía! Se necesita tiempo." Él le dio una palmadita en la espalda con suavidad, como la forma de un padre a su hijo.

Mikan podía sentir el calor en su abrazo, y se sentía muy agradecido con él. Sólo Narumi-sensei la trata como familia sin discriminación. Ella le devolvió el abrazo, "¡Gracias Narumi-sensei eres el mejor!"

"¡Awww que linda chica!" le pellizcó la nariz juguetonamente, haciéndola reír.

Y luego por el resto del día, los dos de ellos hablaron interminablemente sobre todo tipo de cosas. Él incluso le dio consejos útiles cuando se enfrentan a los diferentes alices. Por ejemplo, cuando usted ve un oso, trate de no mirar a los ojos (si es que puedes. Los Alices oso eran por lo general muy alto) porque no les gusta mucho. Para los felinos, grandes o pequeños, darles su tiempo a solas o de lo contrario van a enojarse. Para los perros, que eran por lo general muy amable, pero nunca tratan de quitarles su cosa favorita, o de lo contrario van a estar todo enojados. Y en cuanto a los lobos, no llamarlos perros porque los dos eran diferentes.

Narumi le habló de su historia cuando un hombre lo llamó un perro y al día siguiente ese chico desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Mikan se rió tan fuerte en su historia porque ella simplemente no podía creer que Narumi-sensei pudiera hacer algo así.

"¿Nene Narumi-sensei?" Preguntó Mikan. _Me pregunto si él estará de acuerdo con mi petición. _

"¿Sí Mikan-chan?"

"¿Me podría mostar su alice?" ella le suplicó, emocionado de ver cómo se vería como un lobo.

"¿Ehh? ¡Me da vergüenza!" La mayoría de alices prefieren cambiar sólo parcialmente porque cambiar totalmente era como exponer su cuerpo desnudo a alguien. Era extremadamente personal y un alice en general sólo muestra su forma si están en peligro o si confían en la otra persona.

Mikan hizo un puchero y miró hacia abajo, "Está bien, entonces ... no voy a forzar Narumi-sensei si a Narumi-sensei no le gusta ..."

Al escuchar eso, Narumi acarició la cabeza de Mikan."Es un secreto entre tú y yo ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Eh?" miró hacia arriba y vio a Narumi cambiar. Fue muy mágico, y sucedió tan rápido que parecía un borrón. Ella había esperado que el proceso de cambio fuera un poco desagradable porque ella pensó que sus huesos cambian de forma y su piel se estira hacia fuera, de alguna manera horrible, pero no fue así. Ella se sentó allí mirando fijamente a Narumi, sin saber lo que acaba de pasar delante de sus ojos. Hace un momento Narumi era humano, pero ahora, él era un lobo rubio deslumbrante. ¿Siquiera existían lobos rubias de todos modos?

Su piel refleja la luz del sol, por lo que brilla y parece aún más rubio que antes. Bajo sus espesas pestañas había cristalinos orbes moradas que la miraban profundamente. Mikan extendió su mano, y corrió a lo largo de su cuerpo. ¡Wow ... tan suave! A continuación, se dirigió hasta las orejas, y jugó con ellos felizmente.

"¡Usted parece estar divirtiéndose!"

"¡Lo hago!" ella respondió, y continuó acariciando su piel.

"Mikan-chan, ¿puedes oírme ...?"

"¿De qué estás hablando Narumi-sensei? Estamos sólo tú y yo aquí" ella se rió de él como si acabara de hacer la pregunta más ridícula.

"¡Pero yo estoy usando el lenguaje lobo!"

"¿Lenguaje lobo?"

"Sí. Es una forma de comunicación cuando los alices cambian en sus formas completas. Es como el idioma de los alices. Sólo alices pueden oírlo. Para lobos, es hablar lobo. Para los osos, es hablar de peluche, etc, pero en última instancia es la misma cosa ".

"... ¿Significa esto que soy un alice ?" ella abrió los ojos como platos, medio en broma medio en serio. Honestamente hablando, una pequeña parte de ella esperaba ser uno.

"¿Quién sabe?" Él sacudió su pregunta con sólo dos palabras y cambió de nuevo de repente.

Por un momento, Mikan creyó ver algo que no debería estar viendo pero ella borra esa imagen de su memoria. Algunas cosas estaban mejor no recordar. Sí. Yo no vi nada.

Después de que él cambió de nuevo, en menos de unos pocos segundos, ya estaba completamente vestido. ¿Cómo lo hizo cambiar tan rápido? ¿Hubo algún tipo de truco detrás de esto?

Pensó profundamente hasta el punto de juntar sus cejas. Narumi se rió y dijo: "¡La práctica hace al maestro!"

Natsume se apoyó en su silla como la voz de la maestra se ahogó en el ruido de fondo. Miró el asiento vacío junto a él, y recordó una cierta morena terca y molesta.

¡Hyuuga-san! La forma en que ella lo llamó era muy rara, pero su voz cantarina era extrañamente agradable a sus oídos. Por lo general, no le gustaban las niñas debido a sus voces estridentes que le revientan los tímpanos, pero estaba bien con la de ella. De hecho, lo atraía como un imán.

De repente se acordó de su chillido cuando él accidentalmente volvio a su forma humana sin ropa. Natsume se llevó la mano a la boca para contener la risa. ¡La chica era demasiado inocente! _Ahora que lo pienso, estoy un poco sorprendido de que ella no se asuste cuando me encontró en mi forma de Pantera negra_. Normalmente, la gente se asuste si lo ven en esa forma. Incluso los alices tienen miedo de él. Sintió una sensación de aleteo extraño en su pecho al saber que ella no le teme. ¿Qué era esta inexplicable sensación borrosa?

Miró por la ventana para despejar su mente, y cuando miró hacia abajo, vio a una niña con coletas. Hablando del diablo. Miro más detalladamente sólo para darse cuenta de que no estaba sola. Genial, estaba con el idiota narcisista y molesto que es demasiado frívola para ser maestra. Sintió una punzada de celos en su corazón, pero él la empujó hacia abajo brutalmente. Inconscientemente frunciendo el ceño, pensó, "¿Qué está haciendo con él? '

Continuó observando y luego se dio cuenta de que el narcisista estaba cambiando en su forma de lobo. La siguiente cosa que sucedió provocó algo en él. Algo... desagradable.

¡Ella estaba realmente acariciándole y se veía tan feliz por eso! ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella, batiendo sus pestañas hacia él y riéndose de esa forma femenina? _Lo que sea, que ella habla con él no es asunto mío. _

Él murmuró algo en voz ronca, y siguió observando. La ira dentro de él estaba hirviendo y burbujeando, y él ni siquiera sabía por qué_. ¿Por qué estoy tan enojado? No es de mi incumbencia_. Su sonrisa tonta fue plasmada en su rostro y al verla, los ojos de Natsume se oscurecieron y su boca formó en una línea delgada y recta. Le dio una patada a su mesa, sorprendiendo a toda la clase.

"¿Esta algo mal Hyuuga?" el maestro, a quien Natsume no se molestó en recordar su nombre, cuestionó.

"Nada." Él respondió de manera cortante, y fulmino a la gente que le daban miradas curiosas. Se estremecieron y rápidamente se enfrentaron a la parte delantera de la clase porque sabían que morirían si seguían mirando. Natsume daba miedo después de todo.

Mikan saltaba alegremente por el pasillo aparentemente vacío, balanceando los brazos porque se sentía descansado después de hablar con Narumi. ¡No podía esperar para hablar con él otra vez! Tarareando una melodía optimista al azar, continuó saltando hasta que alguien la llamó desde atrás.

"Oi". Su voz era gutural y familiar, pero sonaba irritada también.

"¿Hmm?" Ella se dio la vuelta para ver quién era, pero de alguna manera ella sabía quién era. "Oh ¡Hyuuga-san! ¡Hola!"

"Natsume."

"¿Qué?"

"Llámame Natsume. Hyuuga-san suena muy sofocante."

Mikan se sentía un poco avergonzado de dirigirse a él como Natsume. Era extrañamente íntimo y no estaba segura de si estaban en esa etapa todavía. Y entonces recordó que su primer beso (después de perder sus recuerdos) fue robado por él. ¡De una manera totalmente poco romántico para empezar! La sangre corrió por sus venas y podía sentir el calor arrastrándose hasta su cuello y luego a sus mejillas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Hyu-err Natsume?" Vale le gusta cómo su nombre salió de su lengua tan bien. Ella trató de reprimir una sonrisa al comprimir los labios. _Él podría pensar que soy raro._

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Natsume la miró fríamente mientras se apoyaba en el pilar con los brazos cruzados.

¿Es sólo mi imaginación o es él enojado conmigo? Pero yo no he hecho nada! Tal vez sólo está de mal humor hoy. "¡Oh! Yo estaba charlando con Narumi-sensei!" ella dijo alegremente, y, naturalmente, sonrió cuando dijo el nombre de Narumi.

"¿Charlando? Ustedes dos parecian estar haciendo más que eso." Parecía tranquilo, pero él estaba en calma. _¿Le estaba acusando de hacer algo mal?_

Ella quería decirle lo que pasa, pero luego Narumi le dijo que guardar un secreto, así que mantuvo los labios sellados. "¡Tonterías! ¡Estábamos charlando!"

Natsume se apartó de la pared y tomó grandes pasos hacia ella. Una alarma de advertencia se activo en su cerebro y ella tuvo la sensación de que no debería estar aquí ahora. Como Natsume tomó cada paso, ella se alejó en la dirección opuesta con las manos arriba.

Pero era una lástima que sus piernas eran más largas que la de ella. Natsume agarró su muñeca y la inmovilizó contra la pared con las manos a cada lado de su cara. Su vía de escape ahora se había ido.

Mikan lo miró sólo para descubrir su cara delante de la de ella. ¡C-cerca! Podía sentir su respiración caliente, y ver cada detalle de su rostro. Sus pestañas eran largas y gruesas para un niño, y protegen sus ojos de magma. La estructura ósea de su rostro estaba muy bien afilada y angular, por lo que su corazón dejó de latir. Mikan delineó la forma de sus labios con los ojos, y no podía creer que se trataba de los mismos labios que tocaron los de ella.

Ella se sonrojó de color rosa brillante y evitó sus ojos, mirando por todas partes excepto su rostro. Su rostro era demasiado peligroso para ella.

¿Por qué me siento tan caliente? Sus ojos estaban girando y se sentía mareada.

"Así que ¿acariciar su piel de esa manera coqueta es charlar?" la miraba a ella, haciéndola sentir tan pequeña en ese momento. Era como cómo un depredador mirando a su presa.

"¿C-Coqueta? ¡Eso es una mentira" ella refutó. ¿Cómo fue coqueta? Ella simplemente quería sentir la piel de Narumi-sensei!

"Excusas. No vuelvas a actuar de manera amistosa con él nunca más."

Estaba claro que era una orden, no una petición. Pero ¿por qué debería escucharlo? Él no era su jefe o cualquier cosa, no era más que su pareja! Pensar que ella pensó que era agradable antes. "O si no, ¿qué?" Mikan se rebeló contra él. No había manera de que fuera a dar marcha atrás.

"O si no, esto sucede." Él se abalanzó a devorar sus labios, haciéndola demasiado aturdida para luchar incluso devolverlo. Fue un breve, fugaz momento. Soltó sus labios y apartó las manos y se puso de pie en toda su estatura.

Se quedó helada. Literalmente. ¿Qué acaba de hacer?

"La gente va a pensar que usted está coqueteando y eso me afecta negativamente ya que eres mi pareja. ¿Entiendes polca?" Se dio la vuelta y se alejó como un jefe.

"P-P-Pervertido !" Ella echaba humo y chilló en la parte superior de sus pulmones_. ¿Ya que eres mi pareja? ¿Quiere decir que me reconoce?_ Pensó en su sentencia y las comisuras de su boca se elevaron sin que ella lo supiera. Mikan llevó la mano a la boca y lo tocó. _Se siente caliente ..._ Su temperatura se quedo en su boca, y él revolvió su interior.


End file.
